


Kolacja

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [3]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Kiedy weszła do restauracji, to aż zaniemówiła z wrażenia.
Series: BrzyDrabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kolacja

**Kolacja**

Kiedy weszła do restauracji, to aż zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w aż tak eleganckim miejscu. Podchodząc do stolika, jak urzeczona rozglądała się dookoła. Błyszczące jasne i ciemne marmury, a do tego różne elementy wykonane najprawdopodobniej z piaskowca nadawały temu wnętrzu niepowtarzalny charakter. Całości dopełniały pojedyncze zielone rośliny oraz kwiaty, idealnie wpisujące się w krajobraz, a także stonowane oświetlenie — żyrandole i kinkiety łudząco przypominające świece. Romantyczną atmosferę dopełniała grająca w tle muzyka klasyczna. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzną, który pomógł zająć Paulinie miejsce, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko niej, był Lew, a nie Marek.


End file.
